1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fine cellulose particles and a process for production thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to fine cellulose particles composed substantially of regenerated cellulose and having a sharp particle size distribution, and a process for production thereof.
Particles of cellulose or its derivatives have recently found extensive use in various fields as chromato-graphic materials, polymeric carriers, cosmetic additives, lubricants, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, highly pure microcrystalline cellulose developed by FMC Corporation of U.S A. was well known as fine cellulose particles. It is known that this highly pure microcrystalline cellulose is produced by hydrolyzing a purified pulp of an especially high purity with a mineral acid under certain conditions, removing the non-crystalline region by washing, thereafter milling, purifying and drying the hydrolyzed product (see the pamphlet entitled "Crystalline Cellulose, Avicel.RTM.", published on Mar. 1, 1983 by Asahi Chemical Industry Co., Ltd.). It is seen from the pamphlet that this highly pure microcrystalline cellulose is chemically natural cellulose itself, i.e. I-type cellulose, and is available in an average particle diameter of from about 6 microns to about 40 microns or even to about 120 microns. Investigations of the present inventors have shown that this highly pure microcrystalline cellu-lose (Grade PH-M06) has a crystallinity of as good as about 31 to 35%.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 21738/1973 discloses a method in which viscose having an average degree of polymerization of at least 400 is gradually coagulated and regenerated by dropping it in particles onto a coagulating regenerating bath having a low acid concentration and a low anhydrous sodium sulfate concentration. A working example in this patent document describes regenerated cellulose particles having a size of 30 to 46 mesh (300 to 590 microns).
Japanese Patent Publication No. 21,761/1981 discloses a method which comprises extruding viscose from an extrusion opening, allowing its continuous flow to change spontaneously into a flow of liquid droplets in air, and thus supplying it into a coagulating and regenerating bath as nearly spherical liquid droplets. This patent document states that the method gives cellulose particles having a size of 16 to 170 mesh (88 to 1168 microns).
Japanese Patent Publication No. 7162/1982 discloses hollow fine particles of regenerated cellulose having a large void nearly centrally. It describes that these particles have an apparent density of not more than 0.4 g/cm.sup.3, and a size of 16 to 170 mesh.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60753/1973 discloses a method of producing porous regenerated cellulose particles having a size of 16 to 170 mesh by using a coagulating and regenerating bath having a higher acid concentration and a higher anhydrous sodium sulfate concentration than in the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 21738/1973 cited above.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 89,748/1974 discloses a method of producing a cellulose powder having a length/diameter ratio of from 20/1 to 2/1 and a length of not more than 1 mm, which comprises regenerating a fibrous material of regenerated cellulose and drying and pulverizing the hydrolyzed product.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 212,231/1982 discloses a method of producing a cellulose powder from a fibrous material of natural cellulose in the same way as above.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 45,254/1982 discloses that by heating a suspension of viscose in a water-immiscible liquid such as chlorobenzene to a temperature of 30.degree. to 100.degree. C. with continuous stirring, solidifying it and then decomposing the resulting particles with an acid, particles comprising 85% by volume of particles having a particle diameter of 150 to 350 microns (Example 1) are obtained.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 39565/1980 discloses a spherical cellulose particles which comprises adding dropwise a solution of celluose triacetate in methylene chloride or chloroform to an aqueous medium having dissolved in it a dispersing agent such as gelatin or polyvinyl alcohol with stirring, heating the mixture to form spherical particles of cellulose triacetate, and thereafter saponifying the resulting particles. A working example of this patent document discloses cellulose particles having a size of 30 to 500 microns.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 40618/1980 discloses a method of producing cellulose particles having a size of 50 to 500 microns from cellulose esters other than cellulose triacetate by the same method as above.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 28,763/1980 discloses a method of producing microspherical particles which comprises spray drying a solution of a fatty acid ester of cellulose in a mixture of at least three solvents having a boiling point difference of at least 30.degree. C. from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,980 and European Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 25639 disclose a method of producing porous spherical particles of cellulose, which comprises suspending in an aqueous medium a solution of cellulose triacetate in a mixture of a chlorinated hydrocarbon having a boiling point lower than the aqueous medium and an aliphatic higher alcohol having at least 6 carbon atoms to thereby form droplets of the solution, thereafter removing the chlorinated hydrocarbon from the droplets by evaporation, saponifying the resulting spherical particles of cellulose triacetate containing the aliphatic higher alcohol, and then removing the aliphatic higher alcohol. Working examples of these patent documents disclose particles having a particle diameter of 100 to 200 microns.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 24430/1981 discloses a method of producing porous spherical particles of cellulose, which comprises suspending in an aqueous medium a solution of crystalline cellulose triacetate having a certain degree of polymerization in a chlorinated hydrocarbon having a lower boiling point than the aqueous medium to thereby form droplets of the solution, thereafter removing the chlorinated hydrocarbon from the droplets by evaporation, and saponifying the resulting spherical particles of cellulose triacetate. A working example of this patent document describes porous spherical particles of cellulose having a particle diameter of 100 to 200 microns.
European Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 47064 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,691 and 4,461,892) describes a method of producing porous spherical cellulose particles, which comprises suspending a solution of an organic acid ester of cellulose in a solvent composed mainly of a chlorinated hydrocarbon to thereby form droplets of the solution, evaporating the chlorinated hydrocarbon solvent from the droplets to thereby form spherical particles of the organic acid ester of cellulose, and thereafter saponifying the spherical particles; wherein an acid or an alkali is added to, and mixed with, the solution of the organic acid ester of cellulose before it is suspended in the aqueous medium. A working example of this patent document describes porous spherical cellulose particles having a particle diameter of 50 to 100 microns.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 159,801/1982 discloses a process for producing a granular cellulose gel, which comprises dissolving cellulose in a solution of paraformaldehyde in dimethyl sulfoxide, dispersing the resulting solution in a liquid, mixing the dispersion with a coagulating agent for cellulose, gelling and flocculating the dispersed liquid droplets of cellulose, and as required, regenerating the cellulose with hot water.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 159,802/1982 discloses a method of producing porous cellulose which comprises immersing granular cellulose in a solution of para-formaldehyde in dimethyl sulfoxide, and heating the immersed cellulose to swell it.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 219,333/1982 discloses a method of producing fine spherical particles of cellulose acetate, which comprises mixing a solution of cellulose acetate in an organic solvent and an aqueous medium containing a dispersant, a surface-active agent and a defoamer for at least 10 seconds with stirring at a rotating speed of at least 2000 rpm while maintaining the peripheral speed of the rotating blade at at least 450 m/min., and then evaporating the organic solvent from the mixture.
Japanese Laid-Open Paten Publication No. 30,752/1973 discloses a method of producing a cellulose powder which comprises treating cellulose with tetrahydrofuran, and then pulverizing it.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 105,758/1975 discloses a method of producing a fine powder of cellulose which comprises passing a sheet of dry cellulose under pressure through a pair of rotating rolls, and thereafter hydrolyzing it with a mineral acid.